The New Beginning
by Lu Phantom
Summary: This fan fiction is about a new life or should I say beginning for Bryce and Juli. There are problems and solutions through the book. When you get at the end and yell that there is a hook. It's ok, I'm not done. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The New Beginning

**Hey Guys it's me again Siatuvai1002 , I hope you like my fanfiction REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO EXTEND IT AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS I WILL!**

 **I DON'T OWN FLIPPED OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 _The New Beginning_

BRYCE'S POV-

When we were done planting the sycamore tree, I stood there looking into her eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes . I can stare at them forever. She smiles at me.

" Thanks " she says.

She looks into my eyes, I'm panicking not knowing what to say.

Ok Bryce, be cool.

" Well, now you have your own sycamore tree." She smiles. I find myself smiling too.

" Bryce, ummmm is it ok if I can ask you something?" She said looking a bit uncomfortable.

" Sure anything" I said. Wow, what happened to being cool.

" Why did you and Garrett make fun of my Uncle." She said

"ummmmmmmm"

" I mean you don't have to answer, I was just wondering." She said

" No, you have to know."

I took her hands and looked into her eyes.

" My Dad said rude jokes about your Uncle then Garrett said that. I was so mad at them. I wanted to punch Garrett. I really mean it. I'm sorry for being a coward Juli I should have defended him. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the eggs, the library thing I'm sorry for everything."

She looked in my eyes. I love it when she does.

" Bryce, I forgive you " She said

She looks into my eyes, I look into hers. Then, suddenly what I was thinking slipped out.

" Juli do you want, I mean go with me to the umm restaurant down the street. "

" Like on a date" she said

"Umm Ya" I sounded pathetic

I hope she says yes because if she doesn't ,I will flip.

"I'd love too" She said

I was so excited it sounded like I was yelling.

"Cool, pick you up at 5 Friday ok?"

"Ya" She said


	2. Starting New

_Starting New_

JULI'S POV-

I was mesmerized at the sycamore tree when it was planted. It was beautiful. Then I look at him.

"Thanks" I said with a smile. Then he smiled and said something. I wasn't paying full attention because after his sentence he smiled. A real smile, I have not seen in years. Then I remembered why I was mad at him. I wanted to ask him why he made fun of my Uncle.

" Bryce, ummmm is it ok if I can ask you something?" I figured I just made the conversation awkward.

" Sure anything" he said. As soon as he said that I felt more confortable to tell him. I don't know why but it felt as though I'd known him forever.

" Why were you and Garrett made fun of my Uncle." As soon as I said that his eyes were serious.

"ummmmmmmm"

Then I save myself." I mean you don't have to answer, I was just wondering."

" No, you have to know." He said

As soon as I heard that I felt like he could read my mind. Then something happened, he took my hands and looked into my eyes. My heart was fluttering. But I didn't run away, I sat there and waited for his answer.

" My Dad said rude jokes about your Uncle then Garrett said that". After I heard the first sentence, I was mad at Mr. Loski. How could he even say that! He doesn't know what we are going through. Then, he started to speak again.

"I was so mad at them. I wanted to punch Garrett. I really mean it. I'm sorry for being a coward Juli I should have defended him. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the eggs, the library thing I'm sorry for everything."

As soon as he was finished he looked into my eyes. I knew he was telling the truth. His eyes tell everything. Then in a very gentle voice I said this.

" Bryce, I forgive you " Then suddenly out of know where he said a sentence I had been waiting to hear for years.

" Juli do you want, I mean go with me to the umm restaurant down the street. " He said.

" Like on a date" I sounded like I didn't want to go.

"Umm Ya"

I don't know why but it felt like I was going to pass out. I was able to let out these words.

"I'd love too" I sounded like I was expecting it. (Really I wasn't )

Then out of nowhere he looked like he was bouncing, I almost giggled at it.

"Cool, pick you up at 5 Friday ok?"

" Ya" It sounded like I was screaming in excitement.

Hey guys it's me again I hope you like this because there's more coming!

Oh and plz review


	3. I Never Back Down From A Fight

BRYCE'S POV

 _I never back down from a fight_ -

It was Friday already, I couldn't believe it. I was so excited. I walked through the door, I went through the pan tree to find a snack. Then, my Mom walked in.

" How was school Bryce?" She asked with a smile.

"Good why?" I said thinking it was so weird to ask that because she never asked me that ever since 5th grade.

"Well, because Trina told me" She said with a smile.

"Told you what?" I was completely lost in this conversation.

"That you asked Juli out." She said loudly with excitement.

"Shhhhhhh Mom everyone can here you." I said in a low whispered voice

Then, Dad came from upstairs with his face as red as fresh red apples.

" Pasty, Bryce is not going on a date with Juli Baker." He said yelling

"Why not?" I said yelling back

" Because her family is pathetic. They are dumb and especially that Baker girl. Chicken girl should I call her." He said yelling with a smirk

" They are a brilliant family. They know there way of life and Julianna Baker is not a chicken girl" I said yelling.

Mom was balling her eyes out. One moment it was perfect then, Dad comes. Then, Dad lifts his hand and smacked me across the face. Mom was so mad she joined the argument. As soon as he smacked, I was so mad I couldn't control my anger any longer. I rammed into his stomach and hit him in the gut.

"Brycie boy is that all you got." He said with a smirk

He response by lifting me up ( I think he used all the strength he had ) and threw me at Mom's priceless antiques .

As soon as I felt the glass I was shot in pain and blacked out.

How do you think what will happen next. Review tell least 2 reviewI Never Back


	4. I'm Coming With You

JULI'S POV

 _I'm coming with you_ –

It was Friday all ready I couldn't believe it. I couldn't wait for my date with Bryce Loski. Then, I saw an ambulance and policemen all surrounding the Loski's house. I dropped my stuff and ran over as fast as I could.

" Chet where's Bryce, what happened?" I said worriedly

Then, I saw Mr. Loski get into a police car, with handcuffs around his hands.

" Juli, Bryce is in house, the paramedics are trying to find out how to carry him into the ambulance. " He said

After he said that, I saw Bryce on a bed, blood dripping from his back and head, the floor was soaking red with his blood. I couldn't control myself any longer. I fell to my hand and knees crying hoping that Bryce is ok and saying this was a nightmare. But he just was lying there drenched in his own blood. Chet came and hugged me same with my parents who were there to comfort Mrs. Loski. Then, the ambulance drove away with Mrs. Loski. The cops took Mr. Loski.

" Mom, can you please take me to the hospital so I can see Bryce." I begged still on the ground.

" Yes run and get into the car" She said in a steady voice.

Dad stayed home and watched Matt and Mike while they were there. When we arrived we saw Mrs. Loski crying on a chair. We both ran and sat there next to her, comforting her. Then the doctor came in and told us the news.

"Mrs. Loski " there was a deep pause in between that.

"Yes, is my Bryce going to be okay?" She said with such concern

"Well it depends how much blood was lost." He said

" Well how much" I asked

"Well he lost about one liter blood due to the shards which is deadly for a boy is age. He was lucky to survive that. But we don't know if he would be alive any longer. Now, he is kind of bleeding from the inside too." He said

"What do you mean from the inside." said

"Well the shards on the upper back were protected from by his ribs. Now, the lower back hurt the soft tissues, which indeed hurt part of his kidney." He said in a sad tone

"Well is he going to have surgery?" Asked

" Yes, he is going to stay here for about 2 months" He said

" Well is he going to make it" I asked

"I don't know because this is bad for a kid his age. He is in critical condition." He said

Tears rolled down my eyes I couldn't take it know more.

" What do you mean you don't know" Asked Mrs. Loski in a harsh voice

"We have to explore because we don't know how much shards is there." He said

"When can we see him." I asked

"In about 4-5 hours because of how deep the shards are, and he will need another one to repair the part of his kidney the shards got into." He said

"Okay we will wait until then." said

Hey guys it's me how did you react to the news. Plz review if you want more?


	5. What Happened and What Did I Missed?

Bryce's POV

 _What happened and what did I missed_? –

I wakened up and screamed. I felt shots of pain in my back and some in my stomach area. But then I saw Juli there. She ran up and hugged me crying and asked if I'm ok.

" Juli how long was I here?

What happened?

Why am I here?

Then, my Mom runs in with a bunch of doctors. She looks at me relieved. She runs up and hugs me.

" Mom what happened, why am I here"?

" Bryce do you remember what happened?" Mom said

"No" I said

" Bryce do you remember anything except Juli and I?" She said in such concern

Then, it popped to me I don't remember anything except Juli and Mom. I started to sob. I felt pathetic. Then, Lyn comes in she hugs me.

" I don't remember anything." I said in a trembling voice.

Juli starts to cry and hugs me. Mom took a picture of it.

Then the doctor came in.

" Bryce your up, we thought you were in a coma." He said

" Bryce do you remember anything? " Lynnette asked in a sad voice.

"No" I started to sob more feeling dumber each second.

" Well, Bryce you will get you memories back here soon." The doctor said

"How?" My mom begged

"Something in his mine will click and will shot memories back in his mind. Until then Bryce you might need to get some rest you had a long day anyway." The doctor said


	6. A Long Wait Was Worth It

JULI'S POV

 _A long wait was worth it_ -

I was sitting there for a long time waiting. It's been about 2 months since the incident. I've been waiting there for a long time for Bryce to wake up. Then, I was sleeping until I heard a scream. I fell off the chair. I realized that Bryce woken up with tears running down his face. I ran over there were he was. I was crying with him. Happy tears that he was alive.

" Bryce are you ok. Do you need anything." I said looking into his eyes

He asked me so many questions I couldn't process Then, Mrs Loski ran in with a bunch of doctors. She looks at him relieved. She runs up and hugs him. I stepped back looking at the picture. It was priceless.

He started to ask a bunch of questions again.

" Mom what happened, why am I here" ? He asked

" Bryce do you remember what happened?" Mrs. Loski said

Bryce looked at me I knew what he was about to say. His eyes are like pure blue glass.

"No" He said

" Bryce do you remember anything except Juli and I? She said in such concern

Then, I ran up to him I notice tears rolling down his face. All I could think to do is to comfort him.

" I don't remember anything." he said in a trembling voice.

I started to cry. He doesn't remember a thing. My heart just dropped. He hugged me back and put his chin on my head . I realized I was still on the ground.

Lyn came in. I almost forgot she came in last night when Mrs. Loski told her the news. Lyn was not happy. She said if anything gone wrong she will sue Mr. Loski's butt off.

Apparently now she can. Her brother has know memory

Then the doctor came in.

" Bryce your up, we thought you were in a coma." He said

" Bryce do you remember anything? " Lynnette asked in a sad voice. Then, Bryce started to sob more.

" Well, Bryce you will get you memories back here soon." The doctor said

I was so mad at the doctor it sounded like he had know empathy

"How?" Mrs. Loski begged

"Something in his mine will click and will shot memories back in his mind. Until then Bryce you might need to get some rest you had a long day anyway." The doctor said


	7. 2 Months Later

BRYCE'S POV

 _2 MONTHS LATER_ -

It's been 2 months in the hospital. Everyday Juli comes in the morning to see how I am doing and she brings me my homework each day. It's hard because I don't remember. Then, finally the doctor lets me out. We left today and I am in my room with Juli. She is trying to make my memories come back. It's not working.

" Do you remember this" She showed me one an old comic.

"No" I look down on my floor trying to hold my tears.

"Bryce I'm sorry it's just that you can't remember". She said crying

I took my hands and hug her. After a while, she got up.

"Bryce why do you remember only Lyn, your Mom, and I." She asked.

" I don't know. I think it's because there the most important people to me." I said with a smile

She smiles back.

" Hey, want to go to the park with me?" She said

"Sure" I said

When we got to the park and sat down on the grass. It was a full moon tonight, the grass was like morning dew, and the lake was sparkling into the moon's reflection. Juli looked luminescent. She was glowing.

" The moon is so bright tonight" She said

"Ya it is beautiful." I said. We looked into each other's eyes. I slowly leaned in and closed my eyes. Then, I felt a soft touch on my face. Her face was in mine. _Our first kiss_. I pulled away and smiled, she smiled back.

" Do you want to fix that date." She said with a smile.

"I'd love too. This Friday I will pick you up at six". I said with a smile still on my face

"Ok" She said

We both got up and walked home. Then when our houses met. We waved at each other and left. As soon as I got inside I yelled yes.

This isn't the end. At least 2 reviews and I will start typing. It's the summer, so there will be typing if I see reviews. Hope you guys liked it. `

PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY BEST FRIEND'S FANFICTIONS-

 ** _therainbownarwhalls_**


	8. In Two Months

Hey guys I'm back you guys beat through the comments. Here's another goal, 4 reviews and yes thank s guys for your support. Love you guys.

 _In Two Months_

Juli's POV-

It's been 2 months in the hospital with Bryce. Everyday I come in the early morning to see how he is doing and every afternoon I bring him his homework each day. It's hard because I have to help him with his homework. Each day it's hard because I have to focus on school and Bryce. Then, finally the doctor lets him out this afternoon. When we arrived to his house I walked with him to his room. We sat on the floor, and started talking. I saw a old comic book he loved to talk about with me.

" Do you remember this" I showed him the old comic book.

"No" He said. When I looked into his eyes I could tell he was trying to hold back his tears. His eyes are pure blue stained glass. I started to cry. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

"Bryce I'm sorry it's just that you can't remember". I said crying. I felt pathetic, or useless that I can't help him.

He took my hands and hugs me. It felt so warm. After a while, I got up. This question in my mind kept taunting me, I had to know, I had to ask him.

"Bryce, why do you remember only Lyn, your Mom, and I." I asked.

" I don't know. I think it's because they're the most important people to me." He said with a smile.

I haven't seen a real smile from him in a long time. I wanted to go to the park, to see if he remembers that.

" Hey, want to go to the park with me?" I asked

"Sure" He said

When we got to the park and sat down on the grass. It was a full moon tonight, it was beautiful, and the lake was shimmering with the reflection of the moon. It was the most priceless picture you can ever imagine. Bryce looked at me. I looked back at him. We were staring at each other's eyes. I broke the silence.

" The moon is so bright tonight" I said

"Ya it is beautiful." He said.

We looked into each other's eyes he slowly leaned in and closed his eyes. I was panicking. I wanted this kiss. I went for it. I closed my eyes and leaned in. Then, I felt a soft touch on my face. His face was in mine. _Our first kiss_. It felt so right, so magical. He pulled away and smiled, I smiled back. Suddenly I remember our first date.

" Do you want to fix that date." I said with a smile.

"I'd love too. This Friday I will pick you up at six". He said with a smile still on his face

"Ok" I said. It was so magical; I couldn't believe it, that I kissed Bryce Loski.

We both got up and walked home. Then when our houses met. We waved at each other and left. As soon as I got inside I yelled finally.


	9. The First Date Preparations

_The First Date Preparations_

Bryce's POV-

It's Friday already, todays my date with Juli Baker. I'm so nervous; I don't know what to wear. So I got Chet and told him everything that happened.

"So you and Juli. I'm so happy for you Bryce." He said

"Thanks Chet. Can you help me of what to wear"? I asked

" Of course Bryce, now where are you going to take Juli out? " Chet asked

" I am going to take her to the park, for a picnic." I said

"Awe smart choice, Juli loves the outdoors." Chet said

"What should I wear?" I said again

"Well, I think you should wear a plain white shirt with jeans." Chet said

"Ok. Thank you Chet. I hope she likes it," I said

" She would, I think." He said

"Ok. I think I am ready". I said

"Go get her tiger" He said.

As soon as he said that; I laughed and said.

"Really Chet, that is not needed." I said

"I know, I just wanted to see how you react," He said.

"Wow" I stated

"Well it's five fifty. I better get there early." I said

"Ok, Bye Bryce have fun." He said

"Ok, I will". I said

Sorry Guys!

Juli's chapter will be coming soon!

Don't worry, since summer's here I could type more.

Oh and thanks for all the support guys!

You are the best.

Oh and I am going to start Reviews of the day.

Todays

 _Dazzlingblue_


	10. First Date Stress

Hey Guys this is Siatuvai1002 and thanks for all the support. Please keep Reviewing.

If we have **_6 reviews I will post 2 long chapters_**. The Review of the day is **_fanfanfiction32_** !

Review and maybe you will be the next review of the day.

 _First Date Stress_

Juli's POV

It's Friday already, five thirty. I am in my closet choosing what to wear. Bryce texted me we are going to the park. So something casual. I called for my Mom and told her everything.

"Oh that's great honey, I'm so happy for you." She said while smiling

"Thanks Mom, now what should I wear?" I called

" Well, where are you going?" She implied

"We are going to the park." I called as I motioned to the closet

"Then, you should wear your blue puffy dress, it bring out your beautiful ." She said

I looked through my closet and found the dress. We just bought it. I'm holding a perfect untouched blue dress. It's perfect.

"It's perfect Mom, Thank you." I stated

"Your welcome" She said

The doorbell range. Dad opened it; I hear Bryce and him talking.

"Ok honey it's time, love you". She said

"Love you too". I said

I went downstairs and saw Bryce.


	11. The Date

**_The Date_**

 ** _Bryce's POV-_**

When I reached her house, I was so nervous thinking of everything that could go wrong. Since losing some of my memory, I knew Juli was important, but could not remember fully why. My heartbeat started to speed up. I reached the front door, mustered up the courage and rang the doorbell. Mr. Baker opened the door while I held the picnic basket my mom made.

"Why hello Bryce, how are you feeling since the incident?" He asked while we entered into the house. We sat down on the couch and looked at each other.

" I'm good, the doctor said I will get my memories soon," I replied.

" That's good. So where you taking Juli?" He asked with a stern look on his face.

" I am taking her to the park." I said

"Ok. Now I know your good, but you got to promise me you will take care of my daughter. No matter what." He said with looking into my eyes

" I promise sir, " I said with a smile.

I heard footsteps come down from stairs. I stood up and saw her. With a blue dress, her long brown hair let down, her dress brought out her beautiful hazel eyes. She's perfect, (as usual).

" Hi, " I said

" Hi," she said

" Shall we go madam?" I said with a smile. She laughed when I said that. I love her beautiful laugh. It's music to my ears.

" Yes, we should," She said

" Ok, Bryce have her home by 10pm, " Said Mr. Baker

" Yes sir," I said with a smile still on my face.

I took Juli's hand and smiled as we left the house. We held hands most of the way, then she broke the silence.

" So what did you and my dad talk about?" She asked

" Taking care of you," I said with a smile

" Of course," She said smiling

" So what do you have in that picnic basket of yours?" She asked

" Well, I have two roast beef sandwiches and chips. For desert, we will have freshly baked chocolate brownies," I said

" Yummy " She implied

We arrived at the park.

" How are you? " I asked trying to start a conversation

" I'm good, you?" She asked

" I'm good, " I said

We sat down and started to eat.

" Bryce, why did your dad hurt you?" She asked

My Dad never hurt me; Mom said he was on a business trip for a while.

" What do you mean? " I asked

" Do you remember? " She said

" No," I said looking down at the ground.

" Here let's see if you remember now," She said

She pulled off my shirt and lined my scars. Then, all of a sudden I got a headache. My head just rushed through full memories.

" Ouch," I yelled.

Juli moved in front of me.

" Are you okay Bryce?" She asked

As the pain in my head started to go away, the memories suddenly came rushing back.

" Juli, I remember! " I yelled

" Remembered what!?" She asked in excitement tone

" Everything," I yelled in a happy way.

Juli was crying (Happy tears) that I got my memories back. She leaned in and kissed me, I deepen the kiss. She pulled away.

" Bryce I'm so happy that you got your memories back." She said

" Here, do you remember what happened with you and your father?" She asked

" Yeah. He insulted you. I was so mad. I would never forgive him. Ever. " I said

" Bryce what did he say about me," She asked

I took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"He said your family is pathetic. They are dumb and especially that Baker girl. Chicken girl should I call her. He said yelling with a smirk. I yelled, they are a brilliant family. They know there way of life and Julianna Baker is not a chicken girl. Mom was balling her eyes out. Then, Dad lifted his hand and smacked me across the face. Mom was so mad she joined the argument. It was chaos. As soon as he smacked, me I was so mad I couldn't control my anger any longer. I rammed into his stomach and hit him in the gut. I just couldn't believe he insulted you Juli. Then he said, Brycie boy is that all you got. He said with a smirk too. He response by lifting me up I thought he used all the strength he had and threw me at Mom's priceless antiques. As soon as I felt the glass, I was shot with pain and blacked out. That's all I remember from the fight", I said.

When I finished I saw Juli crying. I hugged her.

" Why did he say that? He doesn't know what we are going through! He has no right!" She yelled.

"I know he doesn't. It's okay Juli, he is never going to hurt you again. And I will make sure of that," I said

Stopped crying and looked into my eyes. I looked into hers. We lay down on the grass and watched the sunset go down. I loved this girl so much god. Don't take her away. I've been through so much already, I thought. When we were done eating we headed home. During the walk we laughed, made jokes, it was the best day of my life. We arrived our when houses met.

" Well, Good bye Juli Baker. Is it okay if we can do this again sometime?" I asked

" Sure. Since school ended we can hang more," She said

We kissed and headed to our houses.

" Good Bye Juliette," I said

" Good bye Romeo," She said

" See you tomorrow," I said

" Yes," She said

" Bye" I said smiling

" Go to bed Loski " She yelled

I smiled and went inside. Mom was there.

" Mom I got my memories back! " I yelled

She ran up and hugged me.

" Thank you God, " She said

" Mom, where's Dad?" She asked

" In jail. That fool will be there for a long time. We have trial on June 30 its June 15. So we got some time," She said

"Ok," I said

I ran upstairs, took a shower and got dressed. I texted Juli that trial is in 15 days (June 30) so she can come. When I was in bed, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Juli.

"Dang that girl could never leave my mind," I said to myself.

Author's Note-

This is Siatuvai1002 here with another chapter. Juli's POV is coming soon so don't worry. Thanks so much for the support. You guys are the best! Love you guys. Review of the day is **_Guest_**! Thanks again for the support guys!


	12. The Date I Have Been Waiting For

**_The Date I Have Been Waiting For_**

 ** _Juli's POV –_**

I was walking down the stairs when I saw Bryce and my father. I smiled at him.

" Hi. " He said

" Hi." I said

" Shall we go madam?" He said with a smile.

I laughed as soon as he said that.

" Yes, we should." I said

" Ok, Bryce have her home by 10pm. " Said Mr. Baker

" Yes sir." He said with a smile still on his face.

Every time he smiles it makes me smile. Bryce took my hand and smiled as we left the house. We held hands most of the way, then I broke the silence. I was wondering what he and my Dad was talking about.

" So what did you and my dad talk about?" I asked

" Taking care of you." He said with a smile

" Of course." I said smiling. _Really? The Daddy protection police Strikes with Loski_.

" So what do you have in that picnic basket of yours?" I asked

" Well, I have two roast beef sandwiches and chips. For desert, we will have freshly baked chocolate brownies." He said

" Yummy. " I implied

We arrived at the park.

" How are you? " He asked

" I'm good, you?" I asked. That was random too.

We sat down and started to eat. I always wanted to ask why Mr. Loski would do such a thing to Bryce.

" Bryce? Why did your dad hurt you?" I asked

He looked at me with a confused look.

" What do you mean? " He asked

" Do you remember? " I said

" No." He said looking down at the ground.

" Here. Let's see if you remember now." I said

I remembered the scars on his back. I wanted to see if he recognized that. So I went over pulled off his shirt. I took Bryce Loski's Shirt off! When I looked at his he was fit. Then, I turned to see his back and lined his scars. All of a sudden Bryce yelled.

" Ouch!" He yelled.

I moved in front of him to see if he was okay.

" Are you okay Bryce?" I asked

" Juli, I remember! " He yelled

" Remembered what!?" I asked in excitement and confused tone.

" Everything!" He yelled in a happy way.

I was crying (Happy tears) that he got his memories back. I couldn't help myself. I was so happy. I leaned in and kissed him, he deepen the kiss. I pulled away.

" Bryce I'm so happy that you got your memories back!" I said

" Here, do you remember what happened with you and your father?" I asked. I never knew what truly happened.

" Yeah. He insulted you. I was so mad. I would never forgive him. Ever. " He said

" Bryce what did he say about me." I asked

He took my hands, and looked into my eyes.

"He said your family is pathetic. They are dumb and especially that Baker girl. Chicken girl should I call her. He said yelling with a smirk. I yelled, they are a brilliant family. They know there way of life and Julianna Baker is not a chicken girl. Mom was balling her eyes out."

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. He insulted my family. He insulted me, hurt my Bryce, and acted like it was fine to do that! You know what? He could go to hell for all I care!

"Then, Dad lifted his hand and smacked me across the face. Mom was so mad she joined the argument. It was chaos. As soon as he smacked, me I was so mad I couldn't control my anger any longer. I rammed into his stomach and hit him in the gut."

I can't believe he hit Bryce! Why was his father so abusive?

"I just couldn't believe he insulted you Juli. Then he said, Brycie boy is that all you got. He said with a smirk too. He response by lifting me up I thought he used all the strength he had and threw me at Mom's priceless antiques. As soon as I felt the glass, I was shot with pain and blacked out. That's all I remember from the fight", He said.

When He finished, I started sobbing. He hugged her.

"Why did he say that? He doesn't know what we are going through! He has no right!" I yelled.

"I know he doesn't. It's okay Juli. He is never going to hurt you again and I will make sure of that." He said

I Stopped crying and looked into his eyes. He looked into mine. We lay down on the grass and watched the sunset go down. I never want this moment to end. When we were done eating, we headed home. During the walk we laughed, made jokes, it was the best day of my life. Then, before we knew it we were standing in front of our houses.

" Well, Good bye Juli Baker. Is it okay if we can do this again sometime?" He asked

" Sure. Since school ended we can hang more." I said

We kissed and headed to our houses.

" Good Bye Juliette." He said

" Good bye Romeo." I said and started giggling

" See you tomorrow." He said

" Yes." I said

" Bye." He said smiling

" Go to bed Loski." I yelled with a smile

Then I went into the house with a smile on my face, thinking of Bryce.

" How was your date sweetie?" Mom asked

" It was great." I said

When I went upstairs and got ready for bed. As I was laying on my bed my phone vibrated . I got a text from Bryce. He said the trail is on June 30, in 15 days from now. I texted him back ok, I will be there. When I put down my phone I kept thinking of Bryce.

" Dang, he will never leaves my mind." I said and fell asleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Hey guys, this is Siatuvai1002 and I hope you been liking my stories. So sorry for not writing a chapter in a while. 8 Reviews is the next goal. The review of the day is **__****_Therainbownarwhals._** Thank you guys for all of the support! Love you guys!

Love,

Siatuvai1002


	13. Siatuvai1002 Requests a mission to you

Hey guys Siatuvai1002 here and I got some news.

I am going to Washington DC for 5 days.

So I, Siatuvai1002, am requesting for my fans to please review.

My new goal is 15 reviews or more! And yes, there will be a prize.

Anyone whoever reviewed or reviews ( Even the viewers that has been with me ever since the first chapter) will get a personal Thank You fan fiction chapter.

And during the 5 days I will be gone, I hope you guys can fulfill and past the goal.

Work as a team and Review.

I might throw in a couple long chapters.

Please give me IDEAS. I am having writers block and I need your help.

Thank you Guys for the love and support.

You guys keep me going and typing.

Love you guys! XD

-Siatuvai1002


End file.
